


American Sign Language for Lovers

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [58]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro is pretty sure he would be able to hold a conversation with Clint about food, or the weather, or ask him how he's feeling but there are definitely some gaps in the signs that Steve is teaching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Sign Language for Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Pietro knows ASL but Clint doesn't know and whenever all avengers were training he would sign to Nat how hot Pietro is and he thinks he doesnt know and one day Pietro just signs something back?

Sometimes paranoia's just having all the facts. William S Burroughs said that and Pietro can definitely relate. So, when he catches Clint and Natasha signing at each other while sneaking furtive glances at him, he makes it his mission to get all the facts.

 

After an hour of googling, Pietro is pretty sure that the sign that he kept catching out of the corner of his eye was _Sexy_. Which seemed to be very much directed towards him. Which he's really very much OK with.

 

Another training session confirms it and also arms Pietro with a whole host of other signs to look up online.

 

_Gorgeous, Wow, Damn, Knees, Ass, Thighs, Sit, Face, Ride, Hard, Bed._

 

The words certainly painted a picture in his head and Pietro makes a vow there and then to learn ASL as quickly as possible.

 

Three days later and hours and hours of YouTube tutorials later, Pietro comes to the conclusion that learning ASL is hard. He doesn't know if it's the fact that English is his second language, something getting lost in the translation, or his inability to concentrate and keep still for longer than twenty minutes at a time but teaching himself sign language is definitely not working.

 

And the latest batch of signs he's deciphered (s _uck, swallow, clothes, muscles_ ) are making him even more desperate to learn.

 

Lying to Captain America and saying that he wanted to learn ASL to surprise Clint on his birthday is one of the hardest things he's ever done. The delight and pride that had lit up Steve's face at Pietro's request still has the power to make him feel about three inches tall. When Steve started talking about how, before the super-soldier experiments, he too had been hard of hearing and how much it would have meant to him that someone wanted to learn sign language just for him....Pietro had wished the ground would just open up and swallow him there and then.

 

The pull of finding out just what the hell Clint and Natasha are talking about (and if it really is about him) is too strong to let him come clean. He feels like an ass, but the private lessons are really starting to pay off.

 

Well, sort of.

 

Pietro is pretty sure he would be able to hold a conversation with Clint about food, or the weather, or ask him how he's feeling but there are definitely some gaps in the signs that Steve is teaching him.

 

_Penis, blow, kiss, tongue, lips, bite, skin, hole._

 

Luckily, Bucky is on hand to teach him the more specialised words he's after. It's not that Steve doesn't know these words, he's pretty sure that Bucky only knows them in the first place thanks to Steve, but there's just something inherently wrong about having Captain America teach you how to sign “I want to ride him hard”. Which, incidentally, is the latest phrase he caught Clint signing at him while he though Pietro's back was turned.

 

Between the two of them, Steve and Bucky have succeeded in giving Pietro a solid understanding and grasp of ASL.

 

Just in time for the next training session when he catches Clint signing, to a slightly horrified looking Black Widow, about how he could spend hours worshipping Pietro's ass and promptly runs into a tree.

 

The thing about running into solid objects, like trees, while going at the speed Pietro does is that it really, really hurts. Like, a lot. Like, waking-up-in-the-hospital-six-hours-later-with-a-concerned-archer-frowning-down-at-you-hurts.

 

_**Stupid kid, don't ever do that again.** _

 

Pietro glares at Clint, not caring that the narrowing of his eyes just makes his throbbing head ache even more. “Hey! I would never have run into the stupid tree if you could control what you say on the training ground.”

 

Clint raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Huh. So, you _can_ understand ASL. I swear I'm gonna kill Natasha.”

 

Pietro flushes as he realises that Clint had signed his earlier words instead of speaking them. Well, that's one way to give the game away, he supposes. Pushing his embarrassment aside, he pulls the glare back on his face as he scowls at Clint. “How is any of this Natasha's fault? It was not her who said that they wanted to..to rim me until I cried.”

 

Flustered Clint is all kinds of ridiculously cute and Pietro is having a hard time staying mad at him as he shuffles uncomfortably in his chair, arm reaching behind his neck to scratch awkwardly at his neck. “Well, apparently she started encouraging me to talk about you when she found out Steve was teaching you ASL.”

 

Pietro, affronted, almost asks how she even knew about that when Cap and Bucky had been sworn to secrecy, but then he remembered that they were talking about Natasha Romanoff. _Nat knows everything, always_ was one of the first truths he had learned as an Avenger. He does however need to clarify something. “But I started learning ASL because I kept seeing you two signing dirty things during training sessions. And staring at me.”

 

“Yeah. I get kind of bored during training sessions. I..I kind of liked looking at you and we pass the time by telling dirty jokes or signing out paragraphs of Fifty Shades.” Seeing Pietro's horrified expression, Clint is quick to add, “in an ironic way! We make fun of it. I'm not, like, a fan or anything.”

 

_**I think you might be p-r-o-t-e-s-t-i-n-g too much.** _

 

Clint's bark of laughter is sharp and shocked, twisting into something fond. “You really learned ASL for me, huh?”

 

Pietro smirks. “Well, apparently I actually learned sign language because of some dirty jokes and your love of offensive erotica but....yeah, I learned it for you.”

 

“So....do you maybe want to grab pizza together some time?”

 

“We-el”, Pietro sing-songed, “I'd rather you rimmed me until I cried but pizza is good too.”

 

Clint's laughter is contagious and Pietro's healing ribs soon start making themselves known.

 

“Just one thing. Do you tell Natasha everything?”

 

Clint nods seriously. “Always. Have you ever tried to say No to her or keep anything from her?”

 

Shuddering, Pietro can see Clint's point. OK, he can get used to that. “Fine. Just no more talking about it on the training field, alright?”

 

“Deal.”


End file.
